The Teddy bear and his clumsy lamb
by kaleeann
Summary: When Rose kills Edward ,Emmett starts to fall for Bella. What will happen it the end ? Will Bella Emmett be together. Or will Edwards death be to much for Bella to deal with. this is a really good fiction and my first one so plz be nice. R/R Em/B
1. Death shines in heaven

I do not own twilight or any of its people … or do I . ha ha no I don't frown face

'chapter one lies

Emmett Cullen point of view

So this is it. Love,life,happiness everything over. All I could do is watch as Rose was ripped apart by

family well all of them but Alice who was standing behind me. They started putting Rose in the fire the same fire that Rose had somehow taken Edward apart and put him in there to. All I could do is turn around and hold Alice when she was dry~sobbing into me. No one knew where Bella was. We all had lost track of her before we … killed … I had to say it I knew she was dead … Rose.

sorry

That is when I heard it. It was Bella … crying . I couldn't tell but I knew that if I could cry that is how I would sound. I told Alice I had to go so jasper ran over to his crying if she could wife and held her. He kissed her every part he could her ears her nose and to finish her off her lips. This seemed to calm her a lot. That is when I ran as fast I could to the crying. I was right Bella was there sobbing as hard as she could shaking . So thats where I went up to her and held her.

" Emmett I'm so cold" she said softer then a whisper. I took off my coat and shirt. First handing her the shirt and she looked very good in it. I almost didn't give her my coat but she said she was cold so. After that I picked her up and took her back to where the others were.

" O Bella " Alice ran to her side.

"Alice "

"yes Bella I'm right her"

" I love you Alice you the best sister I could ever want, don't ever leave me."

"i wont Bella I feel the same way too. Please let me go and hunt for the next two days then ill be back."

"ill stay with her" I finally said . Alice looked at me with some much gratefulness

So here began my next two days with Bella...My first two days falling in love with Isabella Marie Swan

Did you like it I will continue on and I promise there with be no lemons ever. Im only 12 so ...lol

I will continue I have like 2 chaps done so I hope you like it. Plz review . Reviews are sweet then kisses from Emmett . ( well maybe not )


	2. The second time of my hearts love

_dreams_

_Bella's point of view_

I remember being taken back to the Cullen house after I hug Alice for a bout 10 minutes just crying. Man , I love Alice she is my best friend ever. At this point I was in Emmett arms as he took me to alices room where she had clothes put away for me.

"Bella , bells you have to change ." Emmett voice came through my thoughts yelling at me that its my fault Edwards dead.

"yah, okay …. " I got myself out of hes arms and some how got closer to the ground. Emmett caught me just before I was completely on the floor I fell asleep fastly in his arms.

_Emmett point of view _

_Bella_ fell asleep in my arms at that point. I never really understood how Edward could just stare at Bella when she slept. Now I did it was so … beautiful the only word that could come a little close to describing it .the way her lips slightly parted while she slept or the way in my arms her hair fell back. It was so long it was only a few feet away from the floor. I had no clue what to do. She still had on her jeans and tee and my shirt and coat . Could she sleep in that ? Would that hurt her ? God trying to take care of a human girl is hard . I ended up just taking off my stuff . But I felt bad . I mean who would want to sleep in the stuff they had on all day. I'm a vampire for the love of god and it sounded uncomfortable . And I don't even sleep !!!

"shit " I mumbled. I hope Bella wouldn't wake while I did this and think I was hurting her. I went in to esmes room and pull out a pair of sweats and a tank top that look like they would fit. I walk back into the room to go change Bella into sleeping clothes. Well this is very new .

**Bella's Dream .**

I was walking in the woods calling out for my love , my life , my soul . I kept yelling for Edward hopelessly. Even in my dreams my dead lover wouldn't come to me. I heard a noise in the trees.

" my love is that you ? Come to me love . " I said very softly cause if it is him he could hear me. (_yes I made Bella sound very 1900sish I just think it sounds better then __**yo Edward is that you. Nah like its not you. Or hey u gonna come out of the dark stupid ~lol~**__ I think it works better this way ) _

"coming baby " the sound replied

As I waited something came out into the bright sunlight. He came very slowly . One more step and he would be in the sun so I could she him .

" god, my prince , of all the time to walk slowly. " I said jokingly . Hes booming laughter told me it was not Edward.

Out walked into the sunlight was a sparkling Emmett. He smiled at me . Came closer and picked my up in a great hug. He looked down to me and his face came closer .

" I love you Isabella " he told me right before he kissed me .

I woke up crying from the perfectness and happiness of the dream.

"Bella " Emmett ran into my room. He held me and wiped away my tears.

" whats wrong dear Bella " he asked me.

At that point I had to stop crying for I knew Edward was never coming back, coming back to me , his family, forks, anything. I feel bad for this but I hope Rose is damned to the deepest part of hell. That's it I need to get over Edward.

" Emmett, I need to see the computer." I asked well told him . I had a great plan to help me get over Edward.

Emmets point of view.

Damn hormonal human. First she is crying her eyes out now she is sing a remix of different Taylor Swift songs put together ,dancing like an retard , and baking … cookies ? Wow .

Back to bellas point of view

I was running around sing Taylor Swifts fearless song. Baking some cookies. i started to sing along to the song

_you take my hand. take me head first , fearless. _I started dance when Emmett came down stairs , just as I triped he grabbed me saving me. _Making me want you. _He pulled me closer to him. _Its a first kiss its flawless really something … its fearless. _He leaned down to kiss me. It was better then any kiss I ever got from Edward. It was softer then a feather almost as if he was nervous to do it. But it was perfect.And in walked Alice right in the middle of it. 

_No I do not own any song that may pop up. And yes I did change around the song to fit better. :-D plz r/r._


	3. My teddy bear

Emmett pov

Alice walked in on us as soon as I kissed Bella. No not in the door in my head.

" _Emmett way to come back. Rose only died what 17 hours ago and your off kissing poor dead Edwards was soon to be wife. Nice. She said .. thought to me ._

This is great. Not only did I just lose 2 very important people in my life now I hear alices voice in my head. And im starting to fall in love with Bella . Damn Taylor Swift song. I smiled as I stopped our kiss.

"he,he. Emmett you look so dumb and proud." Bella giggled

"Bella, I do have to ask. What was it like kissing the great Emmett Austin McCarty Cullen ?"

I asked her. She just blushed so I picked her up in my arms and gave her a famous Emmett bear hug.

"i can explain about the song."she said. I started to hear the first part of "first dance " by Justin Bierce.

"ha, well I think we should keep following the song ." I mean hey Taylor swift got me my first kiss from Bella so. I pulled her close to me and we started to dance.

" see Bella you can dance, you can do whatever you want to. I do have a question for you. "

"shoot " Bella said.

"how did you get over Edward so fast. If it was me I would still be so sad. "

" well Emmett … "

yes I have to end here. My mom needs the computer ..... i allready have about 500 words on the next chapter soo.. blame my friend he read it before i was done so i had to remake it. have any ideas plz tell me

love allways, kay ~


	4. Why i love you

Well here it is chapter 4. any ideas. Plz note me them. I might run out of ideas and end the fiction by everyone being dead and that my friends would well... suck . Lol. So go now review.

Empov

"well Em.... " Bella started." I found out that there are 2 types of people in this world. The first is the kind that sits around in shame over something they cant change. The other kind faces there problem and looks forward.......... when Edward left me the first time I was that first type of person. I sat around all day and .. well did nothing. I cried and slept that's about it. His face haunted me everywhere I went. But I knew deep down that he truly did love me and I knew that somehow someday we would be together again. I knew this because love over comes everything. So this time I know he wont come back. So im going to live my life to the fullest. I always knew I was meant to be a Cullen. I've always felt a pull to this house , and this family. But I just now found out that the pull wasn't coming from Edward but you. You face , your voice , your smile ,and you hugs." she smiled and wraped her arms around my waist. She lightly placed her head against my chest and continued. " I knew when james was trying kill me that you would be there to save me. From that day on I always smiled at the sight of you , but I thought I was still in love with edward. And well you had Rose. But now I have found out that it is you I love. I love you emmett and I never want to leave you or have you leave me."

" bella " I said and move her head so she was looking up at me and I could see her soul through her beautiful eyes. " I love you to " I picked her up and huged her.

" what would you have done if I didnt love you bella." I asked her.

"well I would made you love me emmett . " She said with a smile and wound out of our embrace and walked away upstairs. "come with me silly. " she giggled.

As I walked behind her I found out that she was ment for me. Well we would work on the whole no sports thing. As I countinued to follow her I stopped. The music stoped , time everything. Only she was important now. She was the light at the end of the road. I would die for her , do anything for her. It was more then edwards love for her. This wasnt love it was everything and more.

" bella come here" she slowly came down the stairs and into my open arms. Why was it takeing her so long. As I looked around I was only on the second stair and she was at the top.

As I held her closer to me I wispered in her ear.

" I love and need you bella . " and with that her legs were around my waist and my lips on hers and my heart in her hands.

DID YOU LIKE IT ? I know I really did , plz review .

~ 3 alice


	5. I find out

_**Hey~ sorry the last chapter was so short. Ill make up for it. But right now its almost 2 in the moring so this wont be that long. ENJOY !!!!!**_

bpov

Last night was the best. ( a/n no they did not sleep together. When he said he need her he meantt like a pop needs a tart lol )Emmett told me he loved me. And we kissed like nothing Edward ever kiss me. Sigh I think I miss my dad even more what with Christmas in 4 days. He only passed 4 months ago. He was fishing when a bear came up and killed him. Emmett took revenge out on the bear for me. I had been living with the Cullen ever since. As I walked up to my room after me and Emmett stairway incident I could do nothing but smile.

I loved my room. It had black walls with pink writing everywhere. I had many posters of Justin Bieber everywhere. God how I loved him. But why he just had to be 15 I don't know. My bed took up most of my room. Its was covered in a gold and black bedspread from Victoria Secrets Pink line. To the side I had a very high tech radio. With my iPod setting in the middle. ( im changing Bella in this book. ) My iphone was sitting nicely in the softness of my teddy bear. I've had him since I was 3. but ive got a new teddy bear to replace it with.

I heard a soft whisper from the hallway as I went into my closet to change. My last shopping trip with Alice brought home 2000 dollars worth of sleepwear . I ended up picking out my black lace bra and undies and my American eagle pants and matching tank. As I brush my teeth and hair pulling it into pigtails I walked out to my bed to see Emmett waiting for me.

"hey, baby ive got bad news the rest of the Cullen will be in Paris for 2 more weeks no big deal. Do you mind being left with me all alone for all that time?" he asked me.

"well yes I do " I joked as I went to the bed and curled up to his side" who knows what we will do for all that time."

"why I don't know their bab " he said to me as he laced his arms around me and kissed my hair then my nose and last my lips. " sleep now my queen dream happily know that your in your lovers arms."

I dremt back to the night of Edwards death. He had just told me he loved me and hoped to marry me one day for I was the only girl he ever loved and that I was the most beautiful person on the world. Jealousy ripped through Rose. The only way to fix it was to kill me..

_**sorry people I need sleep. Lol ill update soon . MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. I dream of hell

_**Oh yah I hope u like my new chapter 2 chapters in 2 days!!! sorry for the whole crappy ending last chapter. I hope you enjoy. MERRY CHRISTMAS**_

Chapter 6 : Bella's dream

I saw Rose. I saw her beautiful hair and face and body. I saw anger deep in her black eyes hungry looking at my throbbing vein in my neck my pulse beating faster then I thought it could. I saw her perfect lips pull over her teeth ready to come and kill me.

"So,Edward, this little girl is the most beautiful thing in your world. What about me you told me you loved me not 5 minutes ago. And that kiss I don't think you can kiss Bella like that without hurting her." (_** A/N Rose is single in my book. Emmett was only in love with her and planed to ask her to marry him. ) **_I___**LOVED**_ you Edward. And I know you loved me too. So why must you go and.. and take this ugly little girl into your life. You know why Edward " loves you Bella. We had made plans to find a girl like you. Low self~esteem not very confident and a push~over just so Edward could get you pregnant." as the words were said aloud I knew they were true I wasn't ever meant to be wait someone as beautiful as Edward. I had tears running down my face." But know that you know this your gonna die bitch."

"Rosalie, lets not kill her shes just a girl. Let her go and live her life as she pleases." She wasn't going to have that. As she sprung for me Edward jumped at her moving her away from me. I watched froze in place by fear. But as she took off Edwards head I knew it was time for me to go. I ran not knowing where I was going.

_**I'm going to die here alone in a forest. WHY !!!! all I could here were the sobs from me and someone faintly calling out my name.**_

I was being shaken a wake by a very nervous Emmett.

"Baby , Bella come to me listen to my voice." he started to kiss me trying to get me up I felt him smile when I very happily kissed back. Hey a girl could get used to this I would love to wake up everyday this way. HAHA, well I can now. "god, you scared me for a minute there bab . Anyway well now that you up and alert how about breakfast." He asked

" I would love some."

"oh I wasn't talking about for you." he said jokingly lightly pressing his lips to my neck. He swiftly picked me up in his arms and sat me down in a bar stool. He got to work quickly make pancakes and eggs and bacon for me. It smelled so good I ended up drifting towards the smell. I layed my head against Emmetts back and my arms around his waist .

" Getting a little frisky there bella are we." he said with a smile

" You know it Emmy bear." I said as I kissed his back.

" Keep that up and youll be getting some sausage added to you breakfast." (_** A/N Yes I sadly know what this means. )**_

" All the more reason to continue." I smiled and slapped his butt on my way to sit down.

"Isabella, is that really anyway to treat your boyfriend"he asked me while lightly pushing me to the ground and he kissed me.

_**SOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**** ive got to go I will update after Xmas I promise**_


	7. Living in bliss

_**A/N Okay ive got a chapter up. YAY!!!!! look on my profile for links to outfits for upcoming chapters or past chapters. Okay on with the show**_

_**Chapter 7. Ahem we have a problem.**_

I woke up in Emmetts' arms. I smiled as I thought over _our_ morning. I had just got done making my joke to Emmett and being pushed to the floor. I remember walking to my room and locking the door just to ah~noyy him. I heard the stove click off then the fire alarm. That was only followed by " gah stupid pancakes" said my now very mad Emmett. I heard him rush up the stairs and run into the door when it wouldn't open for him..... .

"Good morning or well by now evening." Emmett chuckled

"mmhhhmmm" I said wiggling closer to him .we stayed like that for what seemed to be hours. And it was it was already 6 when we finally got up. He left me to get dressed so he could go make me dinner. I dressed quickly just putting on shorts and a tank top sliding his button up shirt over it. I grabbed my _**'Gamer Girl'**_ book and walked down stairs.

"Mmmm that smells yummy honey. You give belly food for her tummy? " I asked/told him.

" Why yes Ma'am. Anything for you. " he told me and ruffled my hair. " You'll be up for some_** call of duty modern warfare 2. Right. "**_

" Yah , but we should go out later tonight. Angie invited us to a club her and Eric are getting married ,and there going out to celebrate. Can we ?" I asked popping a bite of some random looking Mexican food Emmett had sat in front of me.

" Yah course we can go. We will have to make up some reason why Edward and Rose are gone ,and why were dating ."

" And, why I lack any skills at dancing." I said.

" Ha ha yeah that's going to be the hardest one there. How about you cant turn left or you will die."

" harhar look at Emmett trying to be all funny and stuff."

" Anyway how about we get you dressed in a few seconds seeming you still have to take a shower and do you hair and make-up and get dress. By the way you only have two hours so you might want to start you can just use Alice's bathroom. Ill lay out stuff for you to ware. Alice dragged me shopping one day so ill know just what to get you."

" Okay , then give me a min to finish eating."

" Kay ill go start your shower and Bella I love you."

" Yah yah I love you too." And with that he was off up stairs. When I heard the shower start I started to walk up the stairs when I got a text. I had to run back to my phone tripping in the process thus letting my ring tone play through out the whole house.

" _**My room is the G-Spot. Call me Mr. Flinstone. I can make your bed rock."**_

A number of events happened at that time.

I read my text it was sent from an unknown number. It read " Have fun. Ill be watching."

I yelled and tossed my phone away and fell back.

Emmetts arms were around me

There was a loud pounding on the door

I yelled again and ….

everything....

went....

**black.....**


	8. Wake up sleeping beauty

Okay, hey people. Im sorry about not updating sooner. There is a surprise I, going to give to the person who gives me the best review. Its a very important thing ill be giving them. So go on with the reviewing and reading.

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to Arealle Cullen. Thank you for telling me about this place. Ily._

_Chapter 8. Wake up sleeping beauty Emmetts point of view _

" What are you doing here. " I growled.

" _Ive got a right to be here. I may do as I please you should very well know that."_

" I thought we reached an agreement. Your to never come around me or my family."

" _Well seems your family has lost a few members. Why with the loss of Rosalie , Edward and now with my own hands your dear Bella what a shame to would have been a great leader."_

" God damn it Bella wake up. You have to, "

" _Ill be back Emmett. Never forget you are mine. You impregnated me. You made me a vampire. Never forget that. Have fun with your new human toy. "_

" She wont die. Her heart still beats so shes not dead."

" _Shes not dead … yet. Good bye Emmett."_

" Yah, bye Leah"

_Okay sorry I have to shower. Ill try to update again by Tuesday. I need to find out who writes the best review I need you for the next chapter._


	9. Peaceful Release

Okay hey, sorry people. I was in Florida and when I came back I had sadly found out that my friends 2-week-old baby boy had passed away from a rare disease. Only 4 baby's born every year get this disease. So I would like to make this chapter in honer of him. Tyler.

A/n. Also I have messed up the last chapter. It is only a dream Bella is having. I tried to make the story work with that plot and it just wouldn't. Sorry guys.

Chapter 9. Peaceful Release.

Waking up was the hardest thing to do. I heard Emmett and his pleas, I was being shook, and I had lost feeling in my left foot. As I slowly started to awake I saw Emmett silently sobbing tears that would never surface. I felt his iron grip on my hand. And his cool breath on my face. "Bella, please honey wake up". I heard escape his sweet lips. The feeling like I had no will to live left me and I made my mind surface back to the now.

"Emmett"

"O Belly-bean, I was so worried, Are you okay where does it hurt. I'm sooo sorry. What even happened. I just heard you fall and the- Oh shit. " He ran up the stairs to where I could hear shower water going over the rim of the tub. How in the hell and you flood a shower I'm not sure but he did alright.

Who was that texted me ? It couldn't be. I had heard the footsteps come closer to me. I saw the flash of red. Then I heard the low growl of my attacker. And the deep growl of my lover. She look at me beared her teeth at me. And then I saw something I will never forget. I looked in her eyes and saw... Pain... Fear... Hurt...Longing...Hunger...And the dark rim of red in her eyes means Lust from a last kill.

She stopped gave a slight smile and ran out the window. Glass rained upon me. My blood was out. I look at Emmett's pained face. He ran to me picked me up and carried me to Carlise's medical room. Always stocked with every medical need now that I was living here. He shoved a needle in my arm. I cried out in pain. Emmetts' eye's are now closed. I feel the medicine numb my body. I slowly drifted off into a deep slumber...

_Day_Before_Christmas_

I woke to band-aids covering my arms and a thick wrap covering my left side. Smile to myself ah I locked at my outfit. A very different pair of Juicy pants and a " Live To Dream" American Eagle shirt replaced what I had on last. I thought of how out of place he must have felt. I slid on one of Emmetts shirts and walked down stairs to find the staircase covered in white twinkling lights. A tree was at the base of the spiral staircase. Only white lights and a bright star on top were all that covered the tree. I felt a cold pair of arms ghost around my waist.

" Only lights? " I asked

"No,silly Bella... I thought you would enjoy to finish with me. I felt I should put the star on top first for your own safety." he said." I thought we could finish as a family."

The word sent shivers down my spine.

A/N... What did you think... ? Reviews ? Update soon I swear!


End file.
